Heaven's Misery
by Whiffles
Summary: Patroklos has filled both voids in Pyrrha's life, and she wants to express her love to her brother in more ways than one. Obviously a oneshot.


**A/N :**

**I recently got my save files back and have been playing Soul Calibur V like crazy. I really wanted to write a Pyrrha/Patroklos fanfiction, but curiosity got the best of me and I just had to look up existing fanfiction first.**

**I found a really good fanfiction that was not only inspiring to me but also intimidating as the writer is very, very talented. After reading it, I felt like I would never live up to that story, but became content with that, as I write mostly to entertain myself. The fanfiction I'm referring to is "Underneath The Shimmering Moonlight" by FrostbittenDeath. I just really want to say how inspiring (and also intimidating) this author is!**

The darkness surrounded her.

She had no idea what had just happened, but felt the void it left her. She could not recall the specific events, despite them leaving a gaping hole in what was left of her already shattered heart.

The nightmare did, indeed, devour her soul as promised. There was nothing left of her now that her dear brother had been slain. Now she was all alone, once again.

How she longed for companionship! How she longed for love! How she longed for acceptance! How she longed, for someone, anyone - even her. The one who had betrayed her the most, wielder of the ring blade.

Although she knew what Tira would say to her.

"You'd better escape before anyone finds out you did this. You might have to kill again."

All the while, Pyrrha would beg forgiveness while asserting repeatedly, "It wasn't me!"

Tears ran down her face as this world crumbled before her. A distant voice, a soothing and comforting one, fought long and hard to reach her.

"Pyrrha... Pyrrha... please, you're worrying me. Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha opened her eyes and jerked back into reality, startling her brother who held her in comfort during her nightmare.

"You awake?" he checked for responsiveness. She said nothing as she removed her head from his lap, pulling her fine strands of blonde hair from his fingers. She turned around to face the voice that pulled her back from that dark world. "Are you crying?"

"Thank the Gods you're safe! I'm sorry!" she blurted out as she threw herself on him for a warm embrace, needing to feel his touch to assure herself that he was still alive.

"What? Pyrrha, it was just a nightmare. Everything's alright. You didn't do anything."

That was the first time Pyrrha had heard those words. It was the first time she felt ... believed. Not crazy. Accepted. Anyone else would have called her a liar and attacked her or chased her away. But not her brother. She broke the embrace and looked him in the eye. He was upset over something, too.

"Patroklos! Why are you crying?"

"I had the dream, too. I'm so glad you're still here. Now that I've found you I can't imagine ever losing you again." He pulled her to him once more for another deep embrace. The cool air and soft rain came in through the window, cooling down the home that Pyrrha had waited almost her entire life to return to. The adrenaline quickly died down as she rested in her brother's arms, which were damp with either sweat, tears, or rainwater. He smelled clean, and she told herself it was rain. Delicious, intoxicating rain on her brother's skin.

She didn't even notice when he left his own bed to comfort her, but she was glad he was there. Or maybe he left to comfort himself. Either way, the siblings were thankful for each other. Pyrrha squirmed under her brother's hold and pulled the blanket back up to her neck, covering her goosebumps. Her state returned to normal and she no longer feared that she had done the unspeakable. Even still, it burned her soul to even think of it. Maybe if she didn't think of it, it wouldn't ever happen.

Patroklos slid down on the mattress, lying back down, and sighed relief. "I'm glad that's over."

Without thinking, Pyrrha followed his movements and lied back down, turning to him for more comfort, much like a child or kitten. She used his arm as a pillow, but he quickly moved and pulled her to his chest, cradling her and stroking her hair once again.

"Patroklos?" she spoke up after a long moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"When do you think the nightmares will stop?"

"I don't know if they ever will, Pyrrha. But I'll protect you, so don't worry."

"...Patroklos?" she spoke up again, content with his answer.

"Yes?"

"I'm happy we found each other again," she admitted in her groggy, euphoric state.

"Me too," he returned, and waited out another long moment of silence.

"... Patroklos?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?" he answered in a seemingly annoyed tone, but his smile indicated playfulness.

"... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. I feel safe, for once. Comforted. I didn't know life could ... be good."

Patroklos didn't know how to respond. The feel of her warm skin was breathtaking, and the sideways rising and falling of her chest was distracting. All he could focus on was her. Not the rain, not the chilly air, not even a response to her statement. He just wanted to watch her and ensure her safety. How he loved her so much, he just couldn't bear to let anything happen to her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she caught him off-guard, and he didn't even realizing he was doing so.

"Oh. I just ... didn't know I was staring. Just, you know. Keeping an eye on you."

She rested again, resuming her not thinking and just letting herself enjoy the calm moment. Her hand fell onto his chest as she closed her eyes once again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pyrrha," he softly returned prior to turning his head to kiss her gently on the forehead. A smile crept on her face, the first time he had ever seen her not look scared and miserable.

"Please don't ever leave me," she begs softly. He takes her hand in his to reassure her, and his fingers interlock with hers as he responds.

"Never."

"Patroklos?" she spoke his name once again.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to say."

"What is it?"

"Well," she started, retreating to her normally timid self. "I don't know how to start it, but..."

Her voice trailed off as she thought of what to say, how to put it, how to keep him in her life. She loved her brother even more so than her own life. What she wanted to say wasn't something that one would just blurt out with no consequences. But then again, she didn't always know him. Maybe things would be different with him for that reason. She certainly hoped so. Even if he rejected her, it might still work out in her favor. If she was lucky, she might be rejected at the cost of Patroklos distancing himself from her, the bringer of woe. He'd certainly be safer that way.

She didn't know if his safety was the reason she stated it, or because of her true desires, but after that explanation to herself, she spoke up quietly. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

This seemed to take Patroklos by surprise.

"Kiss me?" Patroklos repeated, obviously flattered but Pyrrha could not understand his expression or tone.

"Sorry. That was out of line. I just..."

"Wish it wasn't so frowned upon?" he finished with a smirk, indicating that he understood exactly what she wanted.

"You're ... not mad?"

"I have no reason to be mad at you," he sweetly assured her.

The two smiled as they rested side by side on the mattress, both nervous. Faces neared each other slowly, eyes locked on the other's lips. His hands gently stroked her arms as hers rested on his neck. Their lips touched, and their eyes closed once again. Neither knew what to do once their lips met, and they remained just pressed against each other for a few seconds until finally, Pyrrha's soft lips backed up and returned, teasing a smiling Patroklos. His lips parted, urging Pyrrha to do the same. Intensity built up quickly as emotions soared through Pyrrha's veins, and Patroklos could feel the same. His hand traveled down her side, rubbing over her sleeping shorts and guiding her thigh over his own leg.

The kiss ended again with deep inhales, and then exhales. Pyrrha found herself pressed against him, held tightly in his embrace. Their lips drew to each other once again like magnets, and passion accumulated in the siblings' lust for one another. His beautiful bottom lip was the perfect target for Pyrrha's tongue, and in response his hand quickly traveled up the back of her shirt, pressing her into him before turning her over on the bed and climbing on top of her. With only smiles and no words, his kisses traveled from her cheek to her neck, and she let out a gasp as he did this. She was tense, having never done this before, but his gentle touch and smile assured her that she would remain perfectly safe in his care.

She could feel him pressing into her stiffly, and her hips gyrated against his body in response. Never before had she wanted something so badly, and she knew it was frowned upon but didn't care. Neither did he. He was going to give his sister all the love he had, whether anyone else was okay with it or not. But she was beating him to it.

She wiggled under him until she found her face buried directly under the one part of him she so longed for. Her hands gently traced over his sleeping bottoms, and the tips of her fingers slid between his leg and the fabric. He was throbbing in anticipation, and smacked hard against her delicate cheek when she set him free. She seemed to enjoy it, as she gently stroked him and explored his body with her tongue.

Soft moans came from he brother's mouth, and he involuntarily began moving into her. His balls slapped softly against her chin as she sucked on him, taking him deeper into her mouth every time. Saliva dripped down the sides of her full mouth soon enough, and her eyes watered up as she sheathed him completely with her warmth and wetness, prompting a very strong moan from Patroklos, who decided enough was enough. He pulled away from her, sliding in the same direction she had gone, and for the same reason. His knees met the floor and he pulled her to the edge of the mattress, tossing her legs over his shoulders.

"Pyrrha?" he spoke in a soft and gentle whisper between kisses to her thigh.

"Yes, Patroklos?"

"I love you ... so much," he reminded her before crossing a line that most siblings would consider taboo.

"I love you too," she smiled in her answer, and Patroklos began pleasuring his sister with his tongue. Heavy breaths left Pyrrha's mouth as her face distorted in pleasure. Light licks, barely even there, drove her wild with passion and eager for more. It was almost tickling to Pyrrha. When she became accustomed to the light sensations, he pressed harder, going through almost identical motions as when they had kissed earlier. Lips and tongue drove her to pure ecstacy as she continue called out his name.

"Patroklos! Please don't stop ... "

And he didn't. He watched her squirm under his control, taking deep breaths and moaning uncontrollably.

It was a good thing nobody else was there. What would Cassandra say if she were to walk in on her niece and nephew in the heat of passion? She was the last person to be thinking about at a time like this, and the thought barely even occurred to the smitten siblings.

All Patroklos could focus on was how badly he wanted to please Pyrrha. Maybe it was his long lost love for his sister, or maybe it was the risen tension in them both, or maybe it was the idea of the two lovers as taboo that fueled their fire. He had every reason to love her, and many reasons to not act on his love.

But he chose love.

After thoroughly exploring between her legs with his tongue and his lips, he pulled away and returned to her lips. It was obvious that she missed him while he was away, as she lifted herself up from the bed to meet him halfway with one arm wrapped around his neck. Their tongues wrestled near their lips as his finger entered her writhing body, moistened by his love and her anticipation. Pyrrha drew in a quick, shallow breath and bit her lip at his touch.

There was already no turning back. This was the event horizon of the black hole that was selfless sin for the long lost siblings. It was too intense to stop now. Finally, after so long, Pyrrha was getting what she had always wanted: first and foremost, a family, and second, a lover to accept her for everything in her past and make her feel like nothing else mattered in the world. Patroklos filled both of these voids, and despite her past, Pyrrha couldn't have been happier with him.

Patroklos yanked on the left strap of her top, pulling it down to reveal her bare breast. This wasn't enough for Pyrrha, who quickly stripped herself of the clothing that stood between herself and her love. His lips reached out for her hardened nipple, and her body swayed back and forth with every motion of his finger between her legs.

"Mmm, Patroklos," she moaned involuntarily. His finger was soaked now, and Pyrrha was on the verge of ecstatic tears from the pleasure her brother brought to her. Her whole body was twitching in response to his movements, and a smirk crept up on his face in satisfaction.

Then suddenly, he stopped. He noticed the lust in his sister's eyes, and knew this would satisfy her to the full extent. He kissed her on the lips again, and his hands held hers down against the mattress. Her fluids spread from his fingers to hers, and her legs parted further to allow more room for Patroklos.

Her eyes clenched shut nervously when he pressed against her, and before she knew it, his body overtook hers completely. As he began moving, her eyes opened again, however slightly, and her jaw dropped in awe of the sensation. Patroklos took this as an opportunity and licked her bottom lip, his top lip barely pressed against hers. Waves of pleasure overtook the both of them when Pyrrha offered her tongue to his, and they tasted each other as Patroklos sped up inside of her. By now she was clinging to him tightly, almost suffocating him, fearing the moment could escape her grasp so easily.

There was definitely heat between the two, and her hips continued to writhe in pleasure. Patroklos slipped his hands underneath Pyrrha, his palms against her smooth back, and lifted her. He was now on his knees with his sister cradled in his arms above him, and his hands ran along her back, her thighs, and her bottom. A finger entered her from the other side, and her spine jerked with shivers from the unexpected sensation, and she let out a howl. Patroklos let out a satisfied chuckle, and when he was finished with that hole, he placed his hands on her hips. He pushed her down onto his throbbing cock roughly and quickly, and Pyrrha's arms clenched around his neck, not too far from where her head was now buried. Muffled screams of pleasure left Pyrrha's mouth as Patroklos continued slamming her down onto him and allowing her back up.

"Patroklos," she cried out between heavy breaths, "I'm... I'm gonna-"

"Gonna cum?"

"M-hm," she could barely speak as her beloved brother thrusted into her repeatedly.

"Heh. Good," he responded, and simply kept doing what he was doing, holding it in himself until he felt her inner walls contract and pulsate around his member. Pyrrha's grasp became loose, and Patroklos slowly came to a stop as he emptied his excitement into her. He then flipped Pyrrha back down on the bed and pulled himself out of her, and not too much later, his fluids dripped out of her. It took the siblings a few minutes to catch their breaths, and when they did, they returned to each other's arms and closed their eyes, feeling worn out again and possibly able to sleep like this.

That is, if they could manage to fall asleep before the sun was visible. It as already getting lighter outside.

"I love you," Pyrrha reminded her brother, who said the same in return. Her arms reached for the blanket, and she pulled it up over herself, clenching it underneath her with her fist. Patroklos pulled the rest up over himself.

"That ... was really, really nice..." Pyrrha mumbled into her brother's chest.

"We should do it again," Patroklos blurted out.

"Right now?" Pyrrha wondered aloud.

"Not right now, sis. Let's get some sleep," he smiled at her innocence and cradled her closer to him.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Of course we can," he answered her with a kiss planted on her forehead. "Whenever you want."

Pyrrha smiled, being genuinely happy for the first time in her left. The two drifted into sweet slumber, happy with their new found love.

Little did he know he would wake up the next morning to Pyrrha's mouth around his dick, clearly having been transformed into an incestuous nymphomaniac overnight.


End file.
